From Way Up High
by Angel's Nocturne
Summary: For YGO Fanfiction Contest. Anzu and Yugi are going to the old amusement park for a night out... and the memories made there will last in their hearts forever. AnzuxYugi Oneshot


Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, Anzu's boobs would be a size A, and Yugi would be tall enough so that his face _wouldn't_ be staring into them so much… yeah, and that's why I _don't_ own YGO.

Author's Note: Hey, lookie, ANOTHER pairing I've never done before! Though, Anzu and Yugi is an easier deal than Kaiba and Yami could ever be, to tell you the truth (I write AtemuxAnzu fanfics like crazy, so this is pretty darn close).

This pairing is SO adorable… I couldn't wait to write it. 'Course, I had a major plot bunny shortage for it, but I have pulled through and have found one that I think everyone's gonna like. It's manga-centric, so if you haven't read the manga, then you might get confused… but I think the majority has read it anyways. If you haven't, see if you can check out Yu-Gi-Oh! manga #6 (from the first series… not Duelist). Oh well, enough said, enjoy the kawaiiness!

#2 Author's Note: Thoughts in italics… that's it… no special tricks, nothing up my sleeve… yeah.

**From Way up High**

**By: Angel's Nocturne**

It had been a long time since she'd seen the old amusement park.

Anzu gazed through the shadows of near sunset, looking at the small sign over the ticket gates that read " Domino Park" in big black letters, just starting to be illuminated by the flood lights below it. The ticket gates were packed as usual for the late night hours, but compared to the daylight hours this could be tolerated.

She inhaled the crisp autumn air, letting it nip at her nose and chill her slightly. The amusement park would be closing soon for the season, this being the last few days before it blocked its gates to visitors for the winter. The air was laced with the scent of funnel cakes and cotton candy being made by the entrance, and with the breeze came the rolling notes of children laughing and the roller coaters roaring down their tracks. Memories from times long ago brushed against Anzu's thoughts as she took it all in, her heart leaping out to grasp the tendrils of past moments that she still treasured.

After all, this was the place that the Pharaoh had rescued her… for the _third_ time. This place was held special in her heart.

Of course, there was something to be said for old memories like that… something that Anzu knew she regretted all these years.

"It's nice out tonight, isn't it Anzu?" asked Yugi Mutou as he stood beside Anzu in the line. He was to her left, his crimson-tipped spikes of onyx wavering in the autumn breeze as his blonde bangs danced over his face. Anzu nodded, brushing back some of her own chestnut locks.

"Yeah, it really is, Yugi…."

Anzu had thought it really nice of Yugi to invite her to go to Domino Park with him one last time before it closed. She had agreed to go the moment he asked without thought, and the night had come very soon after. She never thought about why she was so excited to be with him tonight… it was just something in the air, she guessed.

Anzu peered over to where Yugi stood, taking him in with the evening light. He seemed to still take a fancy to leather, even after Atemu left for the Afterlife, for he was wearing navy-blue leather pants along with a sleeveless black silk shirt that was covered by his school uniform jacket. He was looking straight ahead, unaware that Anzu was watching him so—it gave Anzu a chance to see his sparkling amethyst eyes, which glittered like their semi-precious gemstone counterparts in the twilight.

Tonight seemed like the perfect night—it was just the two of them, all alone. As they moved a little up in the line, Anzu couldn't help but remember the last time she'd been here… her last visit here with Yugi, on a somewhat informal "date", as Yugi had named it. But it was also the day that Anzu had selfishly placed her life at risk to see the "other Yugi" appear because she was tired of the real Yugi… the normal Yugi who was only her friend—

"Hey, Anzu." Yugi's voice reawakened the brunette from her memories.

"Hmm?" Anzu looked up to see that they were already up at the ticket booth, the woman inside impatiently waiting for Anzu to give her the ticket. She did quickly, apologizing for her daydreaming; the ticket lady just mumbled in her general direction as she took it. Yugi gave her his, and Anzu took slight notice that the woman didn't question him about his age. She was nearly expecting the woman to say, "Hey kiddo, this is a high school ticket… you're still in grade school, right?" She smiled at the memory, recalling how mad Yugi became at the comment… it seemed so strange to be without it now.

But things had changed recently, and Yugi was not the same person he used to be. Anzu noted how he had grown a few inches over the summer, so that now his eyes reached around her nose rather than her chest… a pleasant adjustment, for Anzu at least. His hair was far more wild, his bangs now sticking out in many directions, and his eyes were sharper, more accented, more mysterious in comparison to their babyish look before. And his voice had taken on a deeper note with the sudden onset of puberty that seemed to be finally catching up with him.

In many ways, he was starting to take on the appearance of Atemu… Anzu both shivered and smiled at the thought.

It had been a while since she'd last seen Atemu… she estimated to around a year or so, but she couldn't really be sure. He had left for the Afterlife, for the life that he had forgotten so many years ago… in the process he tore away from his friends, from his aibou, but that was for the best, wasn't it? And they were supposed to be happy for him too… right?

Anzu had never discovered what she was supposed to feel for Atemu for his actions—after all, she had been in love with him ever since she had heard his sultry voice, and had always wanted to be by his side, no matter what. She was his cheerleader, her secret crush… in him she saw everything Yugi was and more. He was handsome, strong, and confident… he made up for what Yugi lacked for, like the _perfect_ version of the boy she called her friend. At many times, she found herself selfishly wishing that she could rip the dark side of Yugi from his body, leaving the weak, fragile light side behind for the better… she chided herself always for thinking such thoughts, but they felt so right, so true of her desire.

_Childish desires_, she always reminded herself. _Childish desires that are really foolish to seek_. She knew she could never have Atemu, even before she knew of his past, and of his destiny—he was simply beyond her reach, like a forbidden fruit that simply made her mouth water at the sight of it. In staring at that forbidden fruit, wanting what she could not have, she failed to realize the wondrous treasures that were right at her side, growing into themselves and becoming more spectacular.

They say love is blind, and Anzu knew that all too well.

Shaking away the cobwebs of the past from her mind, Anzu tried to concentrate on the present; on her little outing with Yugi. They had just entered the amusement park, and all signs of the sun were officially gone, replaced now with flood lights and the black evening sky over them. People walked the tiled grounds, their nosy chatter assaulting her ears as a nearby roller coaster made her wary of the excited screams of its passengers.

She nudged Yugi in the side, and the teen turned to her. "So, what do you wanna do first?" Anzu asked as they walked across the grounds. Yugi's eyes lit up.

"Well, I've been wanting to try out that new rollercoaster I've heard they just built!" he said excitedly, and he pointed at one of those sign posts that are placed around amusement parks to tell someone where they're going. He grabbed Anzu's hand and dragged her over to it. "C'mon, I bet it's not far away!"

Anzu grinned, giggling as Yugi enthusiastically searched the list for directions. She watched him absentmindedly, thinking about how, despite all that had happened to them, and all the dangers they had faced, that he could still hold onto his childish innocence as he did. He was still the same Yugi she remembered from their early years of high school… though many events changed their relationship over time.

Anzu never realized how much her crush on the Pharaoh affected Yugi—or at least she didn't notice until the night they sat together in Duelist Kingdom, looking over the dark waters as they sat in the grass. It was when Yugi thought she was only talking to him to talk to the other Yugi, and he said that he would call him forth so that they could speak, that her heart leapt forth in realization.

_What a fool I've been_! To think she had been bumbling along, all starry-eyed for Atemu, and here Yugi sat, completely aware of it, and having his heart broken every step of the way. In her blind desire she forgot how much Yugi had looked at her with such adulation… how his eyes watched her in the same way she watched Atemu. She could see it in his child-like eyes—the sadness that overcame the beautiful amethyst—when he said he would switch over to Atemu, and she had stopped him then, telling him that that wasn't what she really wanted.

But it had been a lie all along—Atemu _was_ what she wanted, but to hurt Yugi so much, she couldn't bear to break his heart. After that she was torn, unable to decide—of whom would she let her heart beat for? The one she loved, or the one who loved her? And in all this chaos the Pharaoh left her, as unaware of her affections as she had been for Yugi; he was simply her friend, as Yugi had only been hers. And she was left alone, with the shattered pieces of her juvenile heart.

"Hey, Anzu?" Fingers snapped in front of the brunette's eyes, startling her. "Earth to Anzu." She looked over to see Yugi peering at her with a worried expression. "Are you okay? You've been zoning out on me a lot tonight."

"Hmm? Sorry, Yugi," Anzu said faintly as they continued to walk through the park. "I've got a lot on my mind."

"Yeah, me too…" Yugi said kindly—the two shuffled through the crowds of people, at one point stopping to get some cotton candy from a nearby vendor. They continued on their way, the pink sugar sticking to their lips in such a way that both of them laughed at the sight of the other.

Then Yugi's eyes darted off to the distance, and they widened a little. Anzu looked at him curiously.

"Something wrong, Yugi?" she asked. She followed his gaze, and saw what he was looking at: the Ferris wheel, the one that she had gone on when the playing card bomber had attacked.

Upon closer inspection Anzu saw that it only _looked_ like the old Ferris wheel… after all, that one had to be repaired after the bombing incident. It had been replaced with a newer one that was larger and had open cars painted all the colors of the rainbow so that it reminded Anzu of a Skittles commercial. She stared at it for a moment, before tapping Yugi on the shoulder.

"You wanna go on the Ferris wheel with me?" she asked. Yugi seemed to watch the moving cars with glazed eyes, before nodding eagerly in response.

"Sure—why not?" Anzu could sense a strange tone in his voice, but shrugged it off. After all, would Yugi even _remember _what had happened back that day? Yami had taken over for him, and he was the one who saved her from harm… then she tried desperately to continue the "date" with him, but he switched over to Yugi as soon as he could. She never even had a chance to enjoy their "moment".

They approached the large moving wheel, grateful to see that the line for it was slim. In the darkness of early nightfall, the lights on the Ferris wheel were active, displaying an array of dazzling colors along the spokes of the ride. It was almost magical, Anzu thought as the two of them found themselves at the front of the line in near-record time and were quickly given a car. Yugi politely allowed Anzu to go in first, but halfway inside she stopped suddenly, her eyes gazing at the side of the car. Yugi watched her, puzzled.

"Anzu?" he asked. The girl shook her head, as if waking from a dreary trance.

"I'm okay…, "she mumbled as she slipped inside the car. It had taken her a moment, but now she realized why she had acted so stunned.

This was car #3… the same car she had been in for the bomber's game. She shuddered at the thought, trying to pull her mind from the memory. Yugi didn't notice her shiver—or so she thought—as he jumped into the car and gently closed the door behind him, sitting on the opposite side of the car from the brunette.

The wheel began to move the instant they were inside—it hummed to life, the spokes grinding a bit as if the ride were as old as dust. The bitter autumn breeze whistled inside the open car, and goose bumps formed on Anzu's arms and legs. She mentally kicked herself for only wearing a mini skirt and black t-shirt… what was she thinking, with the weather the way it was? But it didn't matter now—she tried to ignore the shivers that crawled over her skin by looking over the side of the car at the view. There wasn't much to see yet, as they had barely gotten over the tops of the trees… and she found it difficult to disregard how much colder the air seemed to get the higher they went—

"Anzu?" Yugi's voice pulled Anzu from her discomfort, as she turned her cerulean gaze back to him. He was looking at her with friendly concern, before suddenly pulling off his blue jacket and leaning close to her, placing it on her shoulders. "You're cold." It was a statement, not a question.

Anzu didn't argue with him, instead taking in the warmth from his body that had soaked into the jacket. When he wasn't looking she inhaled close to the jacket's collar, noticing that it had a strange but delicious scent coming from it… Yugi's scent. She smiled lightly at her companion.

"Thanks, Yugi… I needed this. But what about you?" She looked at his bare arms, only decorated with some stud collars he had on and a black armband with silver hieroglyphs etched on the cloth. "Won't you be cold?"

Yugi shrugged, as if the chill wasn't biting into him at all, even though Anzu knew it had to be. "I'm fine—I can take this kind of weather pretty well." Anzu's eyes drifted back to his arms again, and she took in their lithe build. Even in the biting cold, a warm blush burned her cheeks like fire… she was glad that it was too dark in the car for Yugi to see her face clearly.

"So, have you heard anything from America yet?" Yugi asked, interrupting her thoughts. She shook her head and smiled.

"Not exactly… but I'm hoping it'll be _real_ soon." Anzu was interested in going to a very expensive dance school that she found in New York, and she was still awaiting their reply. It had only been a few months, but to Anzu it felt like ages… she was _so_ close to obtaining her dream, and it all waited on a single letter in the mail. Yugi nodded, understanding her anticipation.

"Well, hopefully it won't be much longer," Yugi said supportively. He flashed a cheerful smile as he said, "I mean, it's been your dream to go ever since you were little! It would be _so_ great to see you actually achieve it!"

Anzu grinned with him at first, but then it sank to a half-hearted smile. Yugi instantly took notice as he saw her eyes look away uncertainly. "Anzu…?"

"I'm not sure if I want to go anymore." The words escaped Anzu before she could even think about them, and her eyes widened as she realized what she just said. Yugi was looking at her with a similar expression of surprise.

"…Why? What happened?" he asked her. Anzu sighed heavily, pushing some of her stray chestnut locks behind her ear.

"I don't… really know. Maybe it's nothing." She shrugged it off, trying not to look like this bothered her. Why was she suddenly confessing this to Yugi? She thought she told herself she wouldn't tell anyone about this… she promised herself she wouldn't. "Maybe it's just my nerves."

There was an ear-piercing silence that held between them, and then Yugi took Anzu's hands in his, holding them like they were made of fragile china. Anzu looked at the two pairs of hands with a strange sense of familiarity—a jolt of electricity ran through her at his mere touch, and his warmth flowed into her icy skin.

Since when had his touch seemed so foreign, so mysterious to her? He had always been her friend since grade school, always at her side as she protected him from the bullies, and her from the shadows. They had known each other for so long—why did the mere brushing of his skin to hers suddenly make her heart flutter this way?

"Anzu," Yugi began, his voice soft as the wheel started to spin again, taking them higher as they climbed above the treetops. He grasped her hands a little tighter, as if sensing the chill that came from them. "You know you can trust me… please, just tell me what's bothering you. I want to know." His eyes were iridescent when Anzu looked upon them, and she couldn't help but let her heart spill out before him. It just seemed right—how could she resist that caring gaze that looked into her soul?

"Well… to tell you the truth… I just don't think I can leave you guys." Anzu watched Yugi's expression for a change, but all she received was the same loving look. She shifted in her seat, before cupping her hands into his a little more comfortably—she saw Yugi's smile grow a little wider at this. "I just… I don't know, it's strange. I know it's been my dream to go to America, and I _still_ want to go there, if only just for a little while, but when I think about leaving all of you behind… I just don't know if I can bear it. We've become so close that to separate would be the same as… as…" she tried to find the words, and only one thought seemed to fit the pain she felt, "…as breaking my heart into tiny little pieces, over and over again, without stop. I don't think I could do it—it would be too much."

Yugi nodded kindly, showing that he understood. Anzu could feel his fingers moving along her hands, and then realized that he was unconsciously stroking his thumb against the back of her hand, tracing circles in her skin. It felt good, she thought, as she lingered on his touch, so comforting and tender.

"Anzu, you know we're never far away" he said, his voice a slight whisper that was caught in the autumn breeze. "You could call us anytime, and we'll be sure to visit on the holidays and stuff. Well, at least I will." He smiled, and a vague look came to his eyes as he gazed at their hands, now intertwined. "I mean, who knows what Mai's gonna do with Jou after their honeymoon? And Honda's been thinking of opening that motorcycle shop of his, so he'll be real busy. But I doubt they'd miss a chance to visit you." He glanced up to peer into Anzu's eyes. "We'll all miss you, Anzu… but don't let that get in the way of your dream. Jobs come only once in a while, but our friendship is everlasting—trust me, I won't let it die so easily."

The wheel had stopped again, this time only a car or two from the very pinnacle. Their car swayed in place like a cradle… a motion that was generally soothing. Anzu smiled a little to Yugi, her eyes a bit misty.

"Thanks, Yugi. I understand." Her eyes glided back over the side of the car, looking out at the slight view they had—the noisy and bustling park seemed far away from them now. "And I would _hope_ that you wouldn't let our friendship _die_! Not after everything we've been through!" She felt the need to chuckle, if only to release the pent-up air of depression that hung off them like a fog. It relentlessly crawled right back when Anzu's eyes glazed over, her mind floating to times elsewhere. "Not after all those battles, to help Atemu find his memories and save the world from evil…."

Yugi nodded faintly, and Anzu turned her gaze back to him—he still wore his smile, but it left his eyes in a heartbeat.

"Yeah, those brought us all closer together," Yugi admitted quietly. "And after all of that, we succeeded, with the world safe and everyone alive. And with Atemu passed on and all." After a moment of pause, Yugi's eyes stared into the distance, his eyes seeming to focus on the twinkling stars beyond. An absentminded smile graced his lips. "I'm glad he's happy now, after all those years."

Yugi's words sank into Anzu as she watched Yugi wistfully. His was not the same boy from before, the one who was always shadowed by his stronger, more confident dark side—this was not the same youth who would sit in the corner of the classroom, huddled at his desk over a prized puzzle with hope of his wishes and dreams coming true with each piece.

No, the one that sat before her was different… was he possibly the same person that Anzu had called a friend? Those amethyst eyes that once sparkled with childish innocence now held within them a maturity, a passionate fire for the thrills and perils of life. From Atemu he had earned confidence and strength—from the Pharaoh he had gained wisdom and courage. He had changed from a boy to a young man, from a friend to something more… was it the ghost of Atemu that Anzu saw before her? Did the reincarnation of the Pharaoh take her breath away only because of what he resembled to be?

Anzu's heart told her otherwise… Yugi was truly a magnificent person. His kind heart and compassionate words, his dedication to the ones he loved and determination to stand beside them. There was no weakness there—there never was, for beneath his tiny frame was the heart of a Pharaoh in himself, and not even Atemu could compare to that blaze within his eyes. Anzu found herself staring at him, unable to steer her gaze away.

Why had she been so foolish, to not see what had been before her this whole time? She had gone searching for what she couldn't have—the foreign fruit that was not hers to have. Destiny had claimed him, but she had denied such, thinking that maybe, just maybe, he could be hers to love and love alone. It was in this denial that she had shoved away a stone just as precious, a flower just as sweet… and this one already looked upon her with affection, already had his heart extended for her, ready to receive. Her own foolish mind tricked her to forget, but with Atemu unable to distract her she knew she had been wrong… and it was time to make amends to the one she hurt.

She involuntarily swallowed, clearing her throat for what she was about to do. She clasped Yugi's hands tighter, and the boy looked at her, surprised.

"Hmm? Anzu?" The brunette took in a deep breath—would Yugi understand her forgiveness for all those terrible years before? Could she even make up for her old mistakes? There was only one way to find out now. "Something wrong?"

"Yugi… I don't know how to say this…." It was true, she _didn't_ know how to say what she felt. Her feelings felt indescribable, but somehow she would have to get them out. Yugi peered at her, curious.

"Anzu, I just said that you can tell me anything." He chuckled heartily, and his eyes lit up a little. "You can trust me, Anzu… tell me what it is, I'll listen."

"Yugi, I… I want to tell you…." The words were more difficult than Anzu thought, as her heart raced faster at the thought of actually telling Yugi her feelings. Couldn't she somehow make this easier for both of them?

Then an idea came to her, but she was uncertain of such an approach. She had heard once that actions speak louder than words, but like this? She couldn't seem to pluck up enough courage to fulfill the action, as her eyes darted nervously and she released Yugi's grasp, instead fiddling with his jacket. She was about to try again, but suddenly Yugi placed his hand on her shoulder—she looked at him, surprised. Did he know?

"Anzu," he began warily, "you don't have to tell me anything if you really don't want to. If it's that hard to say, then it's alright to stay silent—I can understand that." His voice held such warmth, but his eyes displayed something not of that sort… whatever it was it made Anzu's heart leap into her throat. "I have complete trust in you, and if it makes you uncomfortable to say whatever you're gonna say, then maybe it's best left alo—"

Whatever it was Yugi was about to say was cut off, as Anzu finally plucked up enough guts to do what she wanted to do—she leaned forward, and lightly claimed Yugi's lips to hers. She could feel Yugi go rigid at her touch, and she pulled away, afraid of what she might see.

His eyes held his surprise well, and Anzu hoped beyond hope that she hadn't just done something wrong. She fumbled with her hands, looking down shyly at them as if they held some interest to her.

"Y-Yugi, um," she stuttered, finding it even more difficult to get out her words. "Now, what I wanted to say was—"

Her voice was silenced by a pair of lips on hers. Her eyes flashed wide to see Yugi had leaned forward, taking her cold lips to his soft, warm ones. It was so gentle, so consoling, that Anzu couldn't help must melt into the kiss, unable to pull away.

After a moment or so, Yugi reluctantly broke it, letting Anzu inhale slightly—she was surprised to realize that she had forgotten to breathe during the action. Her gaze met Yugi's, and found that his purple eyes were filled with a strange relief.

"You don't have to speak," he said to her, and he smiled contently. "I already know… and thank you, Anzu. This means more than you know."

The wheel had turned again when they weren't paying attention, so that their car was at the very top—it looked over the entire park, the horizon stretching out around them. From way up high Anzu could see the glittering lights of the amusement park games, sparkling like stars in a hazy black sky. The noise of the people and rides was gone, however—alone at the top, just the two of them, Anzu and Yugi were left to the silence of each other.

Anzu didn't know what she wanted to do with her life yet. Maybe she would go to New York, and study at that dance school she always wanted to see. Maybe there was a future here in Domino for her, just waiting to be discovered. But there was time to figure all that out—plenty of time, she knew, and she wouldn't waste a moment of it.

She had friends to stand by her side while she made the decision too—friends that she knew would help her, just as they had in the years' past, through all their misfortunes and adventures.

The Ferris wheel at the Domino Park held a lot of memories for Anzu… things she would recall even into her late days of life. It was one of the many times that Atemu had risked another game to save her life—one of the many times that Anzu had fallen in love with his voice, now a distant whisper of times gone by… but now it also held new memories: ones of a moment with her one true friend, the boy whose destiny helped him to save the world. One of the shy, but brave boy named Yugi—

The Yugi that she loved.

---

Author's Note: Sorry—it would have been a little better if I hadn't been RUSHED (glares at family). But I've made some revisions, so now it should be at its best (grins).

Review me, my peeps! XD


End file.
